Self discovery
by SAB93
Summary: Dean & Castiel have been friends for a long time now and they never realised how much they had been through or how much they appreciated each other. They have time to think & reflect over the last few years. Dean.W/Castiel Near end S6,1st fanfiction/slash
1. Georgia, Atlanta

A chilled wind whirled through the deep skies of Georgia, Atlanta. It was pitch black and you couldn't see 4 inches in front of you without the aid of a torch. The trees were tightly packed together, thick trunks towering overhead creating a sturdy canopy. Yet secluded in the centre sat a shabby motel with broken and dimmed signs making the midnight fog eerie at best. The Impala crawled up outside and slowed to a halt after fighting its way through the savage forest and from within sat Sam and Dean Winchester. To look upon both men it would be fair to assume they were no where near related, Sam was tall, broad with thick brown locks that hung limply around his strong cheek bone. Dean however, was slightly taller than average, well groomed with only the stubble that had grown throughout the day to line his delicate chiselled features. They bickered like an old married couple, constantly. Deans 'shoot first and ask questions later' attitude never went down well with Sam. Sam always looked for another option – anything before he resorted to Dean's strategy (if you can call it one).The brothers were opposites; and that was why they always worked well together – especially on a hunt. Things had been quiet for a few weeks now, too quiet and they'd dug nothing new up on purgatory. For a while this wasn't a problem, Sam had not long gotten his soul back from Lucifer and Michaels grasp so the two had some catching up to do. But, once a hunter always a hunter – they were really feeling the itch. They were stuck and frustrated. Bobby their adopted father so to speak, was in the same predicament constantly scouring the news to find something – anything. It seemed like everything evil had just slipped off the face of the Earth so Dean had resorted to dragging Sam around cheap motels hoping to run into some sign of something but still nothing had caught their eye.

"I'm going for a walk" Sam sighed, "Being cramped up in here is killing me, especially when you won't let me drive"

"She's my baby and she prefers a real man to drive her" Dean cooed to his car.  
>"Uhh…Yeah" Sam rolled his eyes and pulled himself out of the compact vehicle and was soon disappearing into the trees.<p>

Dean too followed in getting out of the Impala. She may be his baby but boy did she hurt like a son of a bitch when you're driving six maybe seven hours straight, he stretched under the neon lights and looked up into the velvet blanket covering the clearing. The stars shone bright and it was the first time in weeks he recalled Castiel. He absently brushed his hand upon his shoulder that once held the scar of the angel's handprint. Sighing, he reluctantly remembered the civil war the apocalypse (or lack of) had left upon heaven.

"Err. Cas can you hear me? Of course you can." He smiled "It's been a while, I'm sorry I haven't called. I hope you're alright up there" Dean shrugged feeling awful and a little hopeless that he'd forgotten about the angel on his shoulder. Looking up (at where he mentally judged heaven to stand) he sighed heartily.

Then he heard something, a dull thud behind him '_probably __a __cat'_ he thought, he turned and his heart lurched into his throat, he took a sharp inward gasp and declared "Damn it Cas I _HATE_ it when you do that!"

Both arms held his weight as he leant on the Impala catching his breath and relaxing his heart rate, it truly was a shock. He'd let his guards down – too far down.

"Hello Dean" Castiel mused.  
>Dean looked at his friends torn and battered body. And if he was honest he'd never seen Cas look so beat up.<p>

"Why haven't you used your angel mojo to put yourself back together? You look terrible"  
>"If you'd prefer me to rejoin the battle I shall leave you to your thoughts"<br>"What? No just fix yourself up…how are things top side?" Dean questioned as he finished composing himself glancing at the now 'fixed' man before him.  
>"As you have heard the war is not in my favour. Still we continue to fight. Where is Sam?" Castiel let the sound of disappointment seep through his words before changing topic – he obviously didn't want to discuss it anymore.<br>"Sam went for a walk; we-I've been driving for hours. We still haven't found anything either, it's like everything bad has just gone away. I don't like it – I've got a bad feeling about it Cas"  
>Castiel simply nodded in response, "How is Sam?"<br>Dean moved closer to Castiel while speaking, "Sammy? His fine still a pain in the-"

"The what?" Sam interrupted strolling across the dimly lit car park, "Long time no see" he greeted with a nod of the head.


	2. Deans nostalgia

From Sam's interruption Castiel made a fast exist after expressing 'pleasantries' with the other brother. After hours of watching the news for suspicious happenings and the regular phone call to Bobby they gave in for the day and hit the sack. The brisk air was soon filled with Sammy's snoring and Dean lay awake staring at the ceiling from beneath his covers. He absently rubbed his shoulder again, it had become a habit of merely hours ago since Castiel first crossed his mind.

_'Oh __that's __sick, __I'm __lying __in __bed __thinking __of __a __God __damn __dude'_ he sighed trying to bury his head into the pillow, '_I __knew __we __should have gone __to __the __bar…'_ he'd been turning over Castiel's brief visit and rash exist since he'd clambered into bed – he was certainly more used to thinking of women while in bed '_or __better __yet_…' he shook his head and turned agitatedly.

He couldn't shake a feeling that had slowly engulfed him as the hours passed. Although he wasn't entirely sure what the feeling was it just writhed in his gut. '_Or __maybe __it __was __that __double __bacon __cheese __burger…'_Throughout the whole of the civil war up in heaven he'd called upon Castiel – and well, '_nothing'_. Yet today he expressed a simple episode of faith and turned to have him before his very eyes. It was unusual. '_Damn __it, __it __was __strange'_. As he lightly tossed the subject through his mind, nostalgia set in and soon replaced his anger. Dean began to recall all of Cas' appearances, the most vivid was the first time he had ever laid eyes upon the angel - back in the barn though it was strongly connected to the sense of fear that he'd felt. Every single sign they had drawn affected him none. '_How __was __I __supposed __to __know __angels __existed?'__–_he huffed. He grimly remembered being on the receiving end of Castiel's fury. He'd almost agreed to be the vessel for Michael. '_I __rebelled __for __this, __so __that __you __could __surrender __to __them... I __gave __everything __for __you, __and __this __is __what __you __give __to __me? __God __these __words __still __echo…'_his heart clenched – he never meant to hurt Cas. For something, someone so holy '_God __that's __a __term __I __should __use __lightly'_ he carried a fury bigger than himself. Then Dean smiled. '_I __rebelled_…' he liked the fact that he'd been as much of an influence on Castiel as Castiel had him. He had taught Castiel the way of human life like the 'pleasantries' he expressed today with Sam '_I __bet __Cas __still __doesn't __understand __why __we __do __it, __but __he __tries' _Dean acknowledged_._ But more importantly he'd taught him freedom and how to feel, which many see as a burden '_hell __Cas __probably __does __too_ _but __he __rebelled __for __me, __I __like __the __sound __of __that…'_and with that final thought Dean drifted into a deep sleep. He smiled while he slept and looking down upon him _he_ smiled too.


	3. Brotherly love

Sam entered the motel room dripping from head to toe, he had become quite taken to going for long walks lately they seemed such a luxury compared to being hauled around in Deans 'baby'. It was raining outside and it made him feel fresh. He hung his coat on the radiators and placed the food he'd bought on the windowsill. He'd put the heating on for Deans sake, he awoken to find him freezing cold but smiling like a child at Christmas. It's hard for Sam to remember that he is in fact the younger brother but Dean makes it his sworn duty to remind Sam everyday. He rolled his eyes and smiled to himself. He placed his bag of weaponry onto the kitchen table. Hunting habits die hard – always be prepared. Sam felt quite disgusted in himself but over the years he and Dean had experienced together, they soon learnt it foolish to go out unprotected against angels, demons and all things non-human. He'd bought in two cups of coffee and breakfast for him and Dean to consume and discuss what they were to do next. He still doubted whether Dean had meant staying here for a few days last night and supposed it was nothing more than a passing comment. He picked up the food he'd left by the door and set it out on the table near their beds and to his surprise still found Dean grinning.

It was grey outside and the pitter-patter on the roof tops gently urged Dean from his comfortable slumber. His cheeks ached as he gently massaged them and awaited his other senses response to the early morn. The motel room smelt of breakfast and to Dean that was always a good thing, his stomach growled.

"You've been grinning like an idiot all morning, what's her name?" Sam chortled as he exited the bathroom and sat on the edge of his brother's bed. He supposed that Dean had gone against what they'd agreed and gone to the bar last night anyway picking up girls and basically 'being Dean'.  
>"What? What do you mean what's her name? A guy can't smile?" his defences were up and he was confused, he recalled thinking before he went to sleep but not the subject matter. He hauled himself upright and groaned with aches and pains – '<em>motel <em>_mattresses, __we're not living __like __kings'_ he thought.  
>"Dean, from the way you were smiling you were certainly happy. I've only ever saw you smile like that with a bottle of beer and a woman on your arm" Sam raised a quizzical eyebrow and grinned soon to be hit in the face with a pillow.<br>"Oh, did she not leave her number after you'd finished?" Sam teased.  
>"Shut up Sam, don't make me get up and kick your ass this early in the morning" was all he managed to say before the pillow boomeranged back. Sam was up and out of the way leaving the pillow discarded on the floor. "You come back here and let me beat you" Dean called after his little brother. He gave up and relaxed back into the bed racking his brain for last nights internal monologue. "And why do I smell food" he grumbled in the direction he thought Sam had gone. "Because I went out and bought food, it's on the table next to you Dean" Sam replied walking over to the table he pulled up a chair and sat looking at Dean. "Oh" Dean smiled<em>, 'breakfast<em>…' Sam gestured for Dean to come and join him.


	4. Personal space

"You're serious?" Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah why not? We've been dragging our sorry ass' from state to state to find what? Nothing, we might as well take a holiday while we can 'cause when this blows up we might not have another chance" Dean explained.

"We're in the middle of no where, what are we supposed to do?"

"Err, normal stuff like watch TV, drink beer and nature walks for all I care, I don't know Sammy but I feel safe here. I had Bobby scan the areas history and blueprint it. We're staying, if you need to take the Impala"

"Whoa, whoa, wait Dean did you just tell me to take your car, your baby without you?" Sam looked his brother in the eye.  
>"Yes. If you want to do it now, just take your God damn cell with you" Dean held his head in his hands and threw the keys at Sam.<br>"Okay" agreeing Sam was taking the Impala he didn't know where he was going but he was not passing this opportunity. It had been a while since they had personal space.

"I'll be back in a few days there's a place nearby Dad used to take us-" Sam began to explain as ideas burst into his mind. He left quickly blushing at his childlike response, he missed his father he was just too damn stubborn to admit it.

Dean had been on his own for three hours. He'd showered, ordered in, watched TV, drank beer and called Bobby 'just for a chat'. He was bored. He lay on his bed and finally remembered just what he was thinking about that night before he fell to sleep. Castiel…he shut his eyes for a while and he smiled. His bed dipped as a weight set down he bolted up and relaxed as he saw it was Castiel.

"Hello Dean" the angel greeted.

"Cas, we've had this conversation before, I hate it when you do that"

"Sorry..."

"What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be clipping wings and kicking some angel ass?" Dean's eyes glinted.

"It's strangely quiet I think Raphael may be plotting something I-. Both sides have lost many solders... I saw you were alone, why did Sam leave? What did you do?" he tilted his head and looked intently at Dean his eyes wide with curiosity.

"I didn't _do_ anything, I told him to leave for a while. A vacation or something I guess." He brushed his shoulder. "His going to be gone for a few days"

"You're going to be alone?"

"Yeah" Dean shrugged.

"Don't you humans usually like the company of others?" he quizzed.

"Yeah but, Sam likes time alone and I figured I'd let him have it before all hell breaks loose"

"Hell isn't going to break loose Dean" Castiel assured with an uncommon amount of certainty.

"It was a figure of speech Cas" Dean rolled his eyes "You want a beer?" Dean rose and walked to the refrigerator and pulled out two bottles.

"Err yes" Castiel loosened his tie.

"So, quiet our end and quiet yours. Its strange Cas, almost like time has stopped." Dean chatted glad of the company. He gulped his beer and looked at the angel who looked away and Dean felt his lips tug into a smile.

"It is rather strange, yet I almost feel…I don't know how to explain it…"

"The word you're looking for is glad. It's nice to just be guys and stop beating the crap out of all the beasties but it feels wrong" Dean finished for him.

"Yeah" Castiel agreed mirroring Deans drinking habits as they spoke.

They continued to talk and drink through to the late hours of the night and early hours of the morn.


	5. Deans dream

Dean woke up to find himself in bed with Castiel lying next to him. He raised his eyebrow and rubbed his shoulder. He sat up and looked around the motel room, it was littered with beer bottles and even a malt whiskey bottle lay discarded amongst the rest. '_Crazy __night'_ he thought and began to wonder how he came to be in bed, he was fully clothed still, so nothing weird had happened. Yet his memory was a little fuzzy, he hadn't drank all that much in one go for a long time. The angel lying next to him began to stir,

"Hey Cas, you okay?" Dean asked as his eyes met the crystal blue of Castiel's. At that precise moment he felt warmth wash over his skin like the sun rising on a hot summer's day. Castiel blushed; '_did __he __feel __that? __I'm not asking, __don't __want __to __look __weird_.'  
>"I am…okay" Castiel answered sitting up so he was at the same level as Dean.<p>

Dean had never appreciated how handsome Castiel was, chiselled features, dark hair which was naturally messy, crystal blue eyes and his quizzical looks made him almost adorable. His innocence simply confirmed it. '_What the hell __am __I __thinking?' _he shook his head.

"What's wrong" Cas asked tilting his head. '_I __love __it __when __he __does __that'_ Dean whispered mentally before he realised he must have been staring at the man for at least three minutes.

"What? Nothing." Offering a shy smile he looked away feeling his ears redden.

Castiel smiled and started to laugh.

"What?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow.

"I believe you have a coin on the side of your face" Castiel reached out and peeled off the quarter that had nestled itself onto Deans cheek. He leaned into Castiel's hand as he went to smooth out the imprint. Castiel didn't respond he simply studied Dean's reaction and seemed to smile at his response. Before Dean realised what he was doing he placed his own hand over Castiel's and looked at the angel - who offered his usual head tilt when he was confused. A small sigh escaped Deans parted lips and he couldn't control himself. It was like he was just acting on instinct, ignoring his consciousness. He leant in and pressed a kiss to the side of Cas' lips. '_Stop'_ Regaining himself he pulled out of the caress and turned his back on the angel. '_What in __the name of... what am I doing?'_He tensed. Cas moved behind him and placed his hand on Deans shoulder. Dean shuddered and felt his stomach flutter – he'd never reacted like this to someone's touch before '_Cas __is __a __dude __Dean',_ he reminded himself. Castiel stepped in front of him and knelt down so they were level. They became lost in each others eyes and Dean stood taking Cas with him and sat them on his bed '_I __don't __care __any more, __Cas __you __son __of __a __bitch'_. With sweet realisation he leant in and brushed his lips against the angels who responded to his relief, by kissing back. Dean tentatively kissed _his_ angel and raised a hand to run through his hair, Castiel moaned in approval grasping Dean by the shoulders. A wave of heat rebounded of both men and Dean growled lightly in his throat, he felt Cas' lips tug into a small smile. '_So __you __like __that __do __you?'_ Dean kissed harder and trailed his tongue lightly over Castiel's lips parting them, his tongue washed over Cas' and tiny sparks flashed in front of his eyes. Both men trembled with raw emotion as they tasted each other for the first time '_and __about __time __too'_. Cas deepened the kiss cupping Deans cheeks within his hands he lightly nipped at Deans lip sending a small shock of pleasure pulsing through Deans body. They looked into each others eyes, Dean grabbed Castiel's shoulder and ran his hand along his collar bone to Cas' tie and slowly unravelled the loose knot…


	6. The dream was shared

It was 4:01AM. Castiel looked over at Dean who had not long finished being sick. '_Its __one __thing __to __find __the __liquor __store, __but __do __not __drink __it'_ he reminded himself his gaze gently covered the motel room. He wasn't quite sure littered was the correct term to describe it but it was all he had. A small groan came from a few feet away, Dean had slumped in a chair and was lying half on the kitchen table. '_I __should __send __him __to __sleep_…' slowly getting up from his spot on the floor Cas balanced through the course that lay before him and gently placed two fingers upon Deans forehead. He fell to sleep instantly. '_Hmm, __he'll __hurt __himself __there_…' picking him up he carried Dean over to the bed and placed him under the covers. Cas didn't know much about looking after humans but he'd been silently studying them throughout his life and learnt that when people were sick you put them to bed and that's what he did. '_Then __they __usually __stay __up __and __make __sure __they're __okay…'_he'd made plenty of mental notes, time to apply them to the reality forming around him. As he turned to pace wondering what he should do a hand clasped his arm '_Dean?' _He tilted his head. Dean was holding onto his wrist, '_what __should __I __do?'_ Dean tugged and Cas was forced to sit on the bed next to him it. Castiel's eyes widened. It seemed he would be going no where any time soon so he submitted and lay next to his friend. He stared at the ceiling and a strange feeling came over him, he felt warm and his eyes were heavy to say the least…'_maybe, __just __for __a __little __while_…'

He awoke and his head was spinning, he blinked hard and managed to make out a blurred figure sitting up beside him, '_Dean?'_  
>"Hey Cas, you okay?" Dean asked. Castiel met his eyes, glowing green in the small amount of light that was seeping in from the gap in the curtains. Castiel felt warmth wash over his skin as Deans eyes trailed across his face concern showing. Castiel felt heat rush to his cheeks as he blushed; '<em>is <em>_this __embarrassment?'_ He wondered '_is __he __worried __about __me? __That's __my __role_.'  
>"I am…okay" Castiel answered sitting up so he was at the same level as Dean.<br>Castiel watched Deans eyes trail the length of his body. They seemed to be devouring his appearance. Castiel pondered over what the humans called 'bed hair' for a couple of moments before asking "What's wrong?" he tilted his head as he asked the question.  
>"What? Nothing." Offering a shy smile he looked away feeling his ears redden. '<em>Ohh'<em>, Castiel smiled and began to laugh. "What?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow.  
>"I believe you have a coin on the side of your face" Castiel reached out and peeled off the quarter that had nestled itself onto Deans rouged cheek. Castiel ran his thumb along Dean's cheek trying to smooth out the imprint and Dean nuzzled into his open palm. A delicate '<em>Ohh'<em> escaped Castiel's lips at least he thought. It was completely inaudible. He gazed at Dean noting his response and this made him smile. '_Happiness?'_ Whatever emotion it was, he liked it. Cas felt his hand go warm and noticed that Deans hand was now placed over his – his eyes swam in Deans and his head tilted at the new sensation whirling in his stomach. It fluttered sending small waves of pleasure pulsating throughout his body. Dean sighed and pressed a kiss to the side of Cas' lips. '_Don't __stop'_, was all that echoed when Dean pulled away and turned his back on the man. 'I'm n_ot __ready __to __ignore __this __phenomena'_, he placed a hand on Deans left shoulder and he knew. '_I'm __sure'_. Getting up he stepped in front of Dean and knelt to quickly erase any sense of inequality. Crystal merged with Emerald in an almost unbearable fight – '_the __eyes __are the __doorway __to __the __soul_…' and Deans was the most beautiful he'd ever seen. A firm grip upon his forearm eased him to his feet and he backed onto the bed behind them. Dean's eyes shone with certainty. Realisation had matched for the two men as their lips brushed and they kissed. Gently savouring every moment, he was kissing the one he raised from perdition, '_my _Dean'. Dean's hand ran through Castiel's hair and he moaned approving the action. He grasped Dean's shoulders firm. A wave of heat rebounded of both men and he heard Dean growl lightly his lips tugged into a smile – there was definitely approval, he'd wanted this for so long. All of those nights watching over Dean and listening to his prayers. Dean always prayed for Castiel's safety which he deemed ironic. Sparks flashed in front of his eyes as Dean kissed harder and teased his lips apart their tongues colliding as they trembled with raw emotion. Castiel's senses were sensitive and Dean's taste was overwhelming. Their eyes locked once more as Dean grabbed Castiel's shoulders and ran his hand along his collar bone to Cas' tie and slowly unravelled the loose knot…


	7. The morning after

Dean's eyes shot open and he was trembling, a thin line of sweat on his brow. He looked over wide eyed but Castiel wasn't there, he bolted up to find the motel exactly as it was earlier - beer bottles littered the floor with the malt whisky bottle discarded among the rest of the trash. '_Was__that__real?'_It was still raining out and he shut his eyes trying to work out what had just happened and if it had happened. The door opened. Castiel wondered in looking a little distressed he had barely noticed Dean being awake and it took him a while before he breathed a 'good morning'. Castiel had been searching for some answers…

_'Is __it __possible __for __an __angel __and __a __human __to __share __a __dream? __I __know __I __may __visit __humans __in __their __dreams __as __I __have __done __many __a __time __before __yet __sharing __a __dream __is __different. __I __know __not __whether __it __was __Dean __or __I __that __initiated __the __sequence __of __events __that __affected __us __so. __I've __heard __that __if __the __faith __is __strong __enough __they __can __communicate __wholly __upon __what __the __humans __call __'physic __ability' __but __delving __into __subconscious __realms, __is __that __possible? __Is __it __dangerous? __I __know __that __he __senses __my __presence __and __even __when __I __hide __myself __from __him __he __looks __over __his __shoulder __and __looks __through __me. __If __this __is __possible __Deans __faith __in __me __is __stronger __than __I __would __have __ever __imagined. __I __did __not __suspect __could __damage __our __relationship __and __distinctive __roles __as __angel __and __human__– __we __must __never __forget __what __we __are. __I __can not __confide __in __any __other __but __you __my __Lord, __I __beg __of __you __to __answer __my __question. __Can __angels __and __humans __share __dreams? __I __do __not __want __Dean __to __fear __me. __Even __when __he __does __not __call __I __will __be __the __angel __on __his __shoulder. __I __ask __of __you, __a __sign, __a __message __or __a __simple __order. __Will __you __honour __me __with __your __Grace __and __knowledge? __My __Lord…'_

Neither Dean nor Castiel made comment to their dream though it was evident that neither had forgotten what they had experienced in the subconscious realm. Castiel had run Dean through the previous nights events before they slept and explained how he had 'gotten called back to heaven', a perfect alibi for his disappearance in the early morn.

Dean was adamant that Castiel knew something of his dream yet he feared asking. He never was one for embarrassment he'd rather be beheading vampires or exorcising demons. And the most frightening and alarming part was '_I __enjoyed __it'_he clenched his fists. After Castiel's run down of last nights series of drunken events Dean hit the shower; a cold shower.

Castiel heard the water turn on and he sat down. He had experienced pleasures that he had never dreamed of. '_Anna __was __right __about __these __feelings __though __I __am __still __uneducated __in __emotional __stances'_. Castiel poured himself a drink and knocked it back – a mannerism he'd acquired from Dean. His senses where still sensitive from his dream almost like it had happened in reality… a long hair brushed itself across his neck and it tickled causing him to rub the area. He smiled. Dean had affected him in so many ways and he never once truly felt 'regret' towards anything he had given up for the eldest Winchester. He would do anything to protect his friends they had become his weak spot but he could never tell them this. Guilt knotted in this gut. He knocked another glass back. He became lost in thought...

After Dean had showered he'd completely forgotten to take some clean clothes to the bathroom with him in his rush to remove himself from the same room as the angel. He couldn't keep his eyes of Castiel, hell he felt his cheeks glow every time they made eye contact. He sincerely hoped that Castiel's lack of knowledge on human emotion and body language would dampen any curiosity the angel could display. But as Dean had learnt if you can't do something the easy way, go confident the hard way and with that he left the bathroom with nothing but his towel on.

As he strolled back into the room with his newly found 'strut' he found Castiel transfixed in his 'confused' stance.

"I don't understand?" Castiel questioned, "I didn't think they were classed as formal dress wear, are they coming back into fashion?"  
>"What? A guy can't wear a towel in his own motel room" Dean expressed raising an eyebrow at Castiel.<br>'Ohh' Castiel sighed; this was not helping his situation. Whatever he dreamed tonight was going to be heavily influenced. He prayed to _God_ that his dreams where not shared with the man that stood before him – wholly unaware of his shifting gaze.  
>Or so he thought…<br>No response met Dean but he could feel the hot trail of Castiel's eyes flitting across his body. Oddly, he felt rather proud and puffed up his chest a little. '_Yeah __you __still __got __it __Dean, __Dude __or __not __you're __still __one __sexy __son __of __a __bitch'._ He grinned and 'carefully' began to dress.

_'Hmm, __I __would __much __rather __have __towels __back __in __fashion…'_ Castiel thought looking away in disgust. '_How __dare __he __dress __himself. __Oh __great, __now __I __have __another __new __emotion __to __deal __with, __how __do __these __creatures __deal __with __these __'things'...' he wondered._

"Earth to Cas, dude, you want a drink? It's 6pm somewhere!" Dean grinned holding what was left of their 'liquor store'.


End file.
